


Late Nights

by Pokeshadow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: Arin takes a moment to unwind after a long day of work, and can't get the dirty flirts from Ross out of his head again. That couch in his office sure does come in handy when he needs some alone time





	Late Nights

 

It was starting to get late, most of the office was starting to pack up and go home for the night. The dev team had already left, Vernon was just getting ready to go, it was pretty much just Arin, Ross, Matt and Ryan left. Arin was technically finished for the day, he’d done everything he needed to do and had even responded to a ton of emails, but he was still going to hang around for awhile. He didn’t like leaving the office when others were still working, he felt weirdly guilty about it. Besides, someone needed to keep an eye on Ross when he was on his medication. If there wasn’t anyone to make sure he’s eating and drinking while on Ritalin, he’d go a whole day slowly starving without even noticing. Arin was just sitting at his computer, mindlessly scrolling though his twitter feed. He was tired, and honestly a little wound up. He’d had a great day of recording with Dan, and he’d helped Ross with some story boards in his spare time, but the pair had unintentionally been a little difficult today. First there was Dan, doing some dirty jokes for the episode that just weren’t leaving his head, and then Ross just had to go and start flirting with him as Arin leaned over to help. Sometimes Arin swore the office did this shit to him on purpose…

He sighed, leaning back in the chair. He was stressed, on edge, and honestly, a little needy after the long day. He’d been on a bit of a dry spell, working himself too hard so by the time he was home with Suzy, he was just dead. Things were starting to get to him a bit. Usually he loved the flirting and the sexual jokes with the office, but he hadn’t cum in days, the filthy words were sticking with him a lot more. Honestly, he’d been semi hard for about an hour, when Ross had make a joke about blowing him. The mental image it had given him had definitely made Arin's heart race, it had been a struggle to keep composed and not get fully hard. He just needed to relax a little… and thinking about it, Arin did have the time for a quick office wank… He did partially get that couch in his room for some alone time… oh fuck it. Arin needed this.

Arin made sure the door was properly shut, before rummaging through his drawers. He just needed a quick session to unwind a little, he was too worked up and stressed. Plus all of the flirting today was just sticking with him. He swore Brian and Ross did this on purpose sometimes… Arin pulled  out his bottle of lube from its hiding place and retreated to his little alcove, letting himself comfortable on his couch. He debated pulling his phone out and watching some porn, but he kind of wanted to fantasise a little. He couldn’t get some of Ross’s filthy words out of his head, or that image of Vernon bending over Brian’s work desk while talking, bike shorts showing off his perfect ass as Arin walked past. Those tight bike shorts were going to kill Arin one day, if Vernon had any idea how hot he was…

Arin let out a little sigh as he lay back on the couch, palming himself through his sweatpants. He was already half hard before he started, now he just needed to pick a fantasy and stick to it. He let his mind wander a little, exploring a few options as he rubbed himself to full mast. He felt a little guilty about it, but his brain kept drifting back to Ross and his filthy words. It’s like the guy knew all of Arin’s turn on's, and it drove him mad sometimes. It didn’t help that he’d seen his friend’s cock before, just flaccid, but still, it was enough to get Arin’s heart racing. He really needed to just talk to Ross about maybe doing something together, he knew Ross was bi and the way he flirted with Arin made him think Ross would totally be down for experimenting, Arin was just nervous.

Fuck it, Arin couldn’t stop thinking about Ross, and he was too wound up to keep stalling. He pushed the waistband of his pants down and pulled out his dick, pouring some lube into his palm. He slowly covered his shaft in the slick fluid, letting his mind wander. How long had it been since he’d been fucked? Suzy had done some strap on play with him only a month or so ago, but it had probably been years since he’d had a real dick inside him. God he missed it, the strap on and toys were great, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted Ross to fuck him. Arin let out a little pent up breath as he started to properly stroke himself. God he just wanted Ross to fuck him. He’d be so rough, just what Arin needed. He just wanted Ross to pin him down and just use him like a toy. Arin groaned at the idea, taking a moment to squeeze his sensitive tip. He hadn’t been able to explore his sluttier side in forever, he was dying to just be someone’s moaning fuck toy again. The idea of just being there to be used as nothing more than someone else's masturbation aid wasn’t something he longed for often, but when he did boy did it make him diamond hard.

Arin started to pant a little as he spend up his fist, pushing himself closer to release. Usually he’d be slow and savour the sensation, have fun with his ability to multi orgasm, but he just needed to cum. He had to get this animal urge satisfied. He wished he could finger himself, he just wanted something inside him so badly. He wanted to be fucked more than anything. He couldn’t get the idea off Ross roughly slamming into him out of his head. Ross would be dirty talking him the whole time, calling Arin a slut and making him beg for more. He was so good at being filthy, and Arin would just be his obedient whore. His mind drifted a little from the image of Ross pulling his hair, to who else he’d want as part of his fantasy fuck toy session. Brian would be fun, Arin could see himself blowing Brian while Ross fucked him. In this state he’d worked himself into, Arin would probably be on his knees in seconds if Brian asked. Ross would be pulling his hair back and whispering filthy taunts in Arin’s ear as he sucked Brian, teasing him for loving it so much. And he did, Arin just loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth. He desperately missed the feeling, and the taste. Ross and Brian would be more than happy to help, roughly fucking his mouth. Arin couldn’t actually handle deep throating in real life, but in his fantasy he was dreaming about the sensation of being throat fucked. He just wanted to please them, be their obedient toy…

Precum was practically dripping down Arin’s fingers as he worked himself hard. He was starting to get close, he could feel that heated pleasure building in his core. He watched the way his hands were moving for a moment, letting himself admire how desperate and needy he looked. If someone walked in on this, Arin wasn’t sure he’d even be able to stop his hands from moving. He might even just beg them to fuck him right there and then. What if it was Dan… Arin let out a little gasp of pleasure, body lurching at the idea. He didn’t allow himself to think about Dan often like this, he felt guilty about it, but he just couldn’t stop himself. He was so attracted to Dan, he’d give anything to get fucked by him. Arin’s head fell back against the couch, whining softly as he tipped that edge. Arin replayed his earlier fantasies, but replacing Ross with Dan. Dan roughly using Arin like a fuck toy, Dan sneering those dirty teases in his ear, Dan pulling his hair while cumming inside him… it was too much for Arin to take.

With a sharp gasp of pleasure, Arin was cumming all over himself. He bit his lip to make sure he didn’t cry out with each pulse of his orgasm, but couldn’t stop the whines in his throat. His hips jolted mindlessly forward, fucking his fist with each rope of cum. It was too good, he was squirming against the couch as cum splattered his fingers.  After a few blissful moments, Arin sunk back into the couch, panting hard. That had been so good, one of the most satisfying orgasms he’d had in a few days. He squeezed the last drops of cum out of his shaft, before pulling his hand away, looking at the mess covering them. Holy shit he’d cum a lot, his hand was soaked. He’d shot slightly further than he’d intended, getting a little glob of white on his couch, but that was easy enough to mop up. His hand though… Arin hazily lifted his cum covered fingers to his mouth, starting to lick them clean. Never the best taste, but pretending it was someone else's always made it feel amazing. He was taking his time a little, indulging his earlier fantasies, before jumping with a start at the sound of a door knock.

“J-just a sec!” Arin said, managing not to yelp. He glanced around in a panic, trying to figure out what to do with his cum soaked hand. He settled with wiping it on the couch, then the back of his leg to make sure it was dry. He quickly pulled his pants up, making sure he wasn’t still covered in cum, before rushing to the door. Arin hoped he wasn’t still super red and sweaty…

“What’s up?” He asked as he opened the door, trying to act casual. Arin was met with an exhausted looking Ross, dark circles under his eyes after a long day of work. Arin’s heart fluttered guiltily, he’d been furiously jacking it to that face barely moments ago...

“Hey. I just wanted to see if you could double check if the last few movements I keyed make sense or not, I can’t really tell... Also, should I even ask?” Ross chuckled, grinning wickedly.

“Ask what?” Arin said, trying to cover his ass.

“Why you’re all red, and sound so hot and bothered?” Ross smirked.

“Fuck, do I really?” Arin asked before he could stop himself.

“Totally dude. Caught you in the middle of jacking off, huh?” Ross questioned with a laugh.

“Hey, what I do in my office is my business alright!” Arin chuckled guiltily, hoping playing it off for laughs would make it less awkward.

“Hey I’m not judging you, I do the same shit. I am going to be nosy as fuck though. What got you so worked up, eh?” Ross asked with a crooked grin.

“Are you asking me what I jerked off to?” Arin laughed.

“Yeah man, I’m curious” Ross nodded wickedly.

“Come the fuck on dude” Arin choked with laughter, unable to get over the question.

“What? I’ll tell you what I last jacked it to” Ross purred.

“Then do it” Arin said, calling his bluff.

“Fine then, but you better tell too. I last jacked off yesterday to a a video compilation of cute twinks getting edged and teased. Now, you?” Ross told, not a trace of nerves in his voice. Arin felt his heart jump a little at the video description.

“Fucking fine Ross. I was jacking off to the idea of getting fucked again, it’s been forever since I had a dick in my ass, happy?” Arin huffed, bracing himself for Ross’s comments.

“Damn, that’s hot” Ross gave a heated chuckle.

“Fuck off dude” Arin shook his head, unable to stop his smile.

“Giving me all sorts of ideas now” Ross grinned hungrily, giving a little eyebrow wiggle.

“You are not helping the situation!” Arin cried out, pushing Ross back a little so he could escape his office.

“I’m just saying” Ross shrugged.

“Show me your fucking work before I strangle you”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who remembers the unedited version of this, the answer was one...


End file.
